Gundam Pilots in Hiding
by ShinyObsessed
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are forced into hiding by the population of the Earth Sphere. The only thing that can force them out? Mass delusions, and a know it all highschool student and his history book.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywrited or anything

Gundam Pilots in Hiding- Prologue

"Well guys, I guess this is it…" Duo said, mournfully. He gave each of the other pilots a hug and a cheerful smile in hopes of hiding the pain caused by their parting. Quatre was outright bawling, Trowa was quietly telling them to keep in touch if at all possible, Heero was wondering if he could ever make friends without going through the war with them. Wufei? Wufei was ranting at them how it would be an injustice to hear anything atrocious on the news about his friends.

The Gundam Five Split up forever. The War had been ended thanks to the Gundams but the public still refused to give them the credit they were due and instead hated them. Even after destroying the five Gundams they were still determined to use the five as scapegoats. The population of the world and colonies were hounding anyone with an ounce of knowledge about the identities of the Gundam pilots. They all wanted their heads on a silver platter.

Relena and Une tried their best to protect the secret, but somehow three names were leaked. Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and Chang Wufei would never again be able to use their names. The five Gundam pilots turned to smoke, for all the people knew, and disappeared. They hid not only from their not so adoring fans but also from each other. Their fondest wish would never come true, forever they would be remembered as instigators and terrorists… or so they thought.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywrited

sorry had to fix some things and now i'm typing chapter two

Gundam Pilots in Hiding- Chapter One

"Damn it, I have _another_ report due. It's ridiculous! Not only do we have to dig up horrible old memories but it has to be 15 pages long! And what are we supposed to prove about them anyway? Everyone knows the Gundams and their pilots were evil warmongers." Elliot ranted at his best friend, Matt. Matt didn't get the chance to tell him that he hadn't lived through the war to have the horrible memories, since Elliot's phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered, which was followed by a startled, "What?" which preceded an annoyed, "Fine! But only this once!" and with a closing "I am _not _spoiled!" he hung up. Matt was rather amused as Elliot most certainly was spoiled, at least in his opinion.

"Sorry Matt, We can't go to my house. Mom and Dad just got called away and don't want us to be by ourselves in the house. But if you want we can go to my Uncle Duwello's."

"Which uncle is this? They're all named that." Matt asked with good reason, as Elliot had seven Uncles and four Aunts.

"Max." Elliot stated with annoyance, his great uncle Max was his least favorite. He not only was ridiculously secretive without being obvious he was also too joyful about everything and his sense of humor grated on his nerves.

"Score! I finally get to meet the old geezer!" Matt had heard a lot about "Uncle Max".

"Who's an old geezer?" a cheerful voice asked behind them. Needless to say they jumped a foot. They turned around to spy a short man with enough braid to make up for his height. He was a strong, lithe old man, corded muscle hid discretely under his long sleeves and long pants. The braided hair was looped like a scarf around his neck several times and mostly steel grey but with a smattering of chestnut especially around his temples. Matt couldn't believe his eyes. This old man with the purple eyes, and ridiculous hair (had it ever been cut?) was Uncle Max? No wonder Elliot talked like he was some kind of nutter.

"Unc-Uncle Max! Um..." Elliot stuttered.

"Don't worry about it Kiddo!" he smiled and proceeded to blather on about what they were going to do when they got back to 'home base'. Matt continued to stare at his hair, who would possibly want hair that long! Max caught him staring, "I'm kinda worried Matt, I'm afraid I might be going chestnut…" he joked, acting like a woman just discovering her graying temples. Matt could only gawp and Elliot could only hope this was the limit to his embarrassment.

They followed Uncle Max through the maze like streets of L2. L2 had changed drastically in the past few years. It was still the poorest colony but thanks to some well placed businesses, charities and a revamping of the government, it had come a long way from the hell it had been once. There were still gangs but fewer street children. It was cleaner and the street corners were not filled with whores.

Max led them through some of the rough parts but all the gangs they met parted the waters for Max and his companions. Both the boys found this odd but with Uncle Max you never knew what to expect, it seemed like he knew everyone on the colony and he had connections like no other. Finally they reached home base.

Home base was a mechanic's garage/warehouse with rooms for Max to live in. The sign above the entrance read, "Madnug Mechanics and Mobile Suits". Matt gaped for the second time that day. "You run Madnug!" he exclaimed, "You own it!"

"Yup!" he nodded enthusiastically, "You a grease monkey?" Max was always pleased to meet a fellow mechanics enthusiast.

"Hell yeah! I've always wanted to know what made you think of putting the stabilizers…" Matt proceeded to ask many questions and soon came to admire this crazy old man not only for his knowledge but also his willingness to talk about his passion.

Elliot groaned. It was bad enough to be staying here when he could be working on his new paper or reading the book he just found on ancient Earth customs, but to have to sit there and listen to the two of them blather on about engines, electrical wiring and stuff was just to much. He sighed and pulled out his History book hoping to be inspired for his paper.

He suddenly decided to listen in when Matt asked Max about the method of building a business the size and scope of Madnug. Elliot knew very little about his uncle. In fact that was the only reason he endured his company, he wanted to know why he knew so little. Max smiled, it seemed there was never a moment he didn't smile, "Well I guess the best advice I can give you is to is to pilot suits, and really work with what you enjoy. Getting in on your passion early is really the best thing to do. That goes for you too Elliot." Elliot muttered to himself about mysterious answers from mysterious uncles then returned to his book.

Max in turn said something about Wufei tendencies to himself and pounced on his nephew just to be obnoxious. "Whatchya researching Ellie?" Matt snickered at Elliot's reaction; he really was a little too stuffy for his own good. When Max saw what he was reading his good humor fled faster then animals from a wildfire.

"What kind of shit are they feeding you youngsters!" He swiftly snatched the book and speed read the chapter on Gundams. "The hell? This says the war started with the Gundams!"

"Yeah, this is a history book." Matt pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock did it hurt figuring that out by yourself?" Max said, "This is ridiculous they even said they were trying to do Operation Meteor." Max started ranting under his breath.

"Didn't they?" Elliot asked a source of information, after all he was alive during the war he would have been about 15.

"HELL NO! They stopped it. Twice!"

"Why is different in here then?" Elliot pointed at the book.

"Cause the population is determined to have five scapegoats." Max seemed to be in physical pain. He had his hand on his forehead and he had sunk to the couch. He was debating internally about how much he wanted to share.

"You can't just leave us hanging Uncle Max! You're the only adult to actually talk to us about the war!" Richard, Elliot's older brother made his presence known.

"Fine then, but don't freak out… I've lived a long enough life I suppose; my will is drawn up…" Max made a spectacular shrug. "Come with me." He said leading the way to his bedroom where none of them had been allowed in since forever. He opened the door and showed them in. The walls and shelves were covered with gadgets and news articles but what really caught their attention were the stacks of Gundam Memorabilia.

"To begin with I'll tell you my whole story, not just the war bits. But before I start… I guess you had all better call me by my real name." His nephews and Matt looked surprised and when they heard the name their first instinct was to bolt but they remembered their promise not to freak. He handed them a framed photo. That's 01, Heero Yuy, 03 is Trowa Barton, 04 is Quatre Winner, and 05 is Chang Wufei, and that tiny, skinny kid there? With the braid? That's me 02 Duo Maxwell."


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywrited

From here on I might be using references ie. The anime and the manga Episode Zero and Endless Waltz

Also I'm looking for a beta reader. Review if you're interested.

Gundam Pilots in Hiding- Chapter Two

Duo Maxwell's current room with stacked with Gundam memorabilia and quite a few bits of Death Scythe. It had been 41 years since he had destroyed his Gundam with the others and it had been the same of them. And now there were three boys also in his room staring at him like landed fish. Richard was his "nephew" and worked in his garage. Elliot was Richard's little brother and had brought a friend Matt. In light of their total ignorance when it came to the real story of the Gundam pilots and the war, Duo had come out of hiding to the three boys standing in front of him, he had informed them that his name was not Max Duwello but instead he was the Gundam pilot 02, Duo Maxwell.

At first the three boys just stared at him then they all bombarded him with questions or statements formed like questions.

"YOU'RE pilot 02!"

"02 was Gundam Death Scythe, right?"

"How many people did you kill?"

"What do you mean you stopped Operation Meteor?"

Duo sighed he really wasn't prepared for this. He really didn't want to relive the war again. So much had happened so much had been lost.

"Shut up munchkins." He said ignoring the fact they were all taller then him. "It's my story I'll tell it however I damn please." He paced for a moment in order to gather his thoughts, "I guess I'll start out by saying I never knew my parents, I never knew a birthday. It was almost as if the streets some how had an illicit affair with a dumpster maybe and I was born, a true child of the streets. I have no memories of a home or anything of the sort for the first 7 years of my life. I was found extremely young by a boy who called himself Solo. I had no name; I was merely 'Kid'. As I recall we were quite the dynamic duo.

"Solo taught me everything he knew of pick pocketing, thievery, The Undeniable Puppy Eyes of Doom and a few other things I don't need to dirty your minds with. Together we ran a gang of children only known as 'The Damned Brats' of course the name was given to us by rival gangs and the street vendors who were our main victims.

"I guess I should say that the L2 you see now is no where in the near vicinity of the horror that was L2 before the war. On every street corner were whores and drug dealers, sometimes they worked together but more often it was the pimps you had to watch for, their whores (as long as you weren't poaching their clients) were generally nice. The pimps didn't care how old you were or your gender, if you were pretty enough, well let's just say first come first serve. The vendors we stole from were nearly as bad off as us street kids. To sum it up L2 was a pit of vipers, a den of sin, and the only place where children could be just as dangerous as the soldiers. We were fighters, demons, I suppose you could say. It was barely an existence, but it was the only thing we knew so we were content as long as we had enough to survive. Childhood was a thing only vaguely heard about.

"In AC 187 AN: got this from wikipedia Solo was killed by an epidemic bordering on a plague," Duo paused, thinking for a moment. "No they do call it a plague now… it swept through L2 killing anyone, mostly street people. Only the rich and military could get the antidote, it was actually spread by the alliance to weed out the urchins and socially unacceptable. Many of us died. I managed to steal the antidote but it was too late for Solo. In honor of him and since he promised to be with me always I said that we'd be Duo now. I also never received the antidote. It seems I have one mean immune system, I can't remember ever being sick.

"By the time the plague had finally spent its fury on those unable to pay for the antidote my gang was depleted to six counting myself. We did anything to survive. Once we raided the Military Supplies. Soon after, the condemned house we were 'living' in was torn down. We were caught and put into an orphanage. Maxwell Church-"

Here Duo was interrupted by three gasps. "But there weren't any survivors!" all three exclaimed. Duo smiled with ironic grin. "Even with the Alliance and OZ gone they still rule history…I thought the victors were supposed to do that." Duo sat cross legged on his bed.

"Don't interrupt you punks, this is hard enough. The rest of the orphans were quickly adopted. I was constantly returned. I had been on my own too long. I was too vicious, to wild, and too independent. I had the tendency to beat up other children in the school I was in for a year. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were always there for me and we often had theological discussions. Believe it or not boyos but I have a ridiculously high I.Q. Then tragedy struck, some rebels had taken sanctuary in the church and all of us were pitching in to the care of the injured. Father Maxwell was preaching peace with no more fighting when the rebels started smacking him about. Sister Helen tried to stop them but that earned her only some slaps for herself. In a fit of anger I told them that I would get them the mobile suit they so desired if they left and never came back.

"Needless to say I was successful but when I returned, all I came back to was a pile of smoking rubble and the barely alive Sister Helen. Her blond hair was spread around her dirt smudged face, blood was everywhere and when she said her last words she reached up and touched my face gently." He demonstrated on Richard, almost cupping his cheek but weakly like he had not the strength. "Till the day I die I will never forget what she told me, 'Don't make us worry like that. Father was… worried about you… even to the end. Father was so noble. H-He kept… preaching peace…Duo… M-May you… have God's Blessing.' I will _never_ forget. I was captured by the alliance before the dust had settled. The church disaster was in AC 188. I escaped the prison in AC 191. For a year I lived any way I could. Those years in the prison and the year afterward can remain lost, but I will tell you that the first kills Shinigami made were on that base. You know where it is, you've all seen the rubble? Well I did that when I was about 11, right after I busted out."

For a moment Duo could only stare into space, eyes so haunted it made the boys glad he didn't share his prisoner stories or the story of the year afterward. What he didn't mention was the physical torment he went through in that cell, the beatings, molestations, and rapes he had witnessed and experienced. The year after he had been an assassin, thief or whore depending on what job he could get. Finally Duo Shuddered and said, "After that year in AC 192 I decided I needed to get off this god forsaken colony and stowed away on a Sweeper ship. Depending on your point of view it was the best and worst decision of my life. It was also when the name Shinigami was first said out loud and the deaths of many were sealed."


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywrited

From here on I might be using references ie. The anime and the manga Episode Zero and Endless Waltz

Also I'm looking for a beta reader. Review if you're interested.

And one more thing, sorry this took so long and is so short, thanks to the few reviewers

_Gundam Pilots in Hiding- Chapter Three_

Duo Maxwell hiding behind the name Max Duwello was finally informing his two nephews and one of their friends of the truth that was hidden in the history books. It was a great relief to him that he would no longer be the only one to remember the Maxwell Church, or all the suffering that happened to people on the L2 colony. His memories of the Sweeper ship were probably considered classified, but then it appeared the whole truth of the war was also considered top secret.

"Like I said the decision to stow away on that particular Sweeper ship could be considered the best and worst decision of my life. It was the best because I was able to have my revenge, and because I was able to help end the tyranny. I was able to save a few lives, I was able to lay some of my ghosts to rest by taking down the government that had killed them. It was also the worst. I have killed millions of people just by myself. I have killed innocents on accident. I have soiled my soul with revenge, not that it was lily white in the first place but that is another stain I will always have.

"Anyway, once I was on the ship I stayed hidden for a few days stealing food here and there until they caught me. If Proffessor G did not find me I would have been spaced. It's not a pretty way to die, let me tell you. He was impressed I got through his 'perfect' security. When he heard my name, he called me 'Maxwell's Demon' I told him I was no demon, but the god of death, Shinigami himself. Later during my training I labeled G as Pestilence. I won't discuss my training as it was torturous, painful and not worth remembering. But I will tell you of Operation Meteor."

Here Duo paused to gather his thoughts and decided he'd be evil and go get a drink of water. His audience protested but was shushed when Duo commented that they should try talking for several hours without break, and that it was only his intense babbling skills that had allowed them to listen nonstop for four hours. They took the few minutes that Duo was grabbing a glass of water to look around the room. They found more pictures of various pilots, and even a picture of Gundam Death Scythe and Death Scythe Hell. The picture of the Gundam was by far the most interesting thing they thought, especially since there was a younger Duo standing in front of Death Scythe yelling at the person taking the photo in one of them. Then Richard found something even better. "Holy Shit!" and the discovery totally merited the capitals. Richard had found plans, mechanical plans for Gundam Death Scythe Hell. Unfortunately for them Duo returned at that moment and proceeded to take the plans and smack the boys with them.

"Boys! These are not for you!" he 'tsked'. "Anyway where was I? oh yeah, Operation Meteor…the Barton foundation had originally planned to drop L5 on the Earth then send five Gundams to reek havoc, destruction, death and panic on the world. Of course I was all for killing people who deserved it, but I refused to become worse then the people I was trying to over throw. I know the other guys have their own stories so I'll have to send you to them to learn their points of view, if I knew where they are that is…" here Duo's face became very sad, leaving the others had been like loosing Solo and the Church again.

"So I took a shit load of explosives and attached 'em to by buddy and blew it up. Or at least that was what happened in theory. G, the bastard, had taken out the fuses. He suggested I go back to my roots and steal the damn thing then become the god of death. So I figured what the hell? Why not? And thus in AC 195 I was sent to earth disguised as a meteor but not the way that I had been ordered to." Duo paused again in his story to ponder his next thought. He sighed.

"One thing you must know is that I one of the orders I followed in the beginning was that anyone who saw my 'partner', Shinigami, Death Scythe I killed. I was on a top secret mission and no one could know of me. But then Heero Yuy shot that all to hell as per usual. You see I didn't know there were other Gundams besides mine but when Heero came blasting through the atmosphere fighting Zechs Merquise…well let's just say for a guy who was completely and unhealthily obsessed with the success of the mission he sure did the most standing out, and screwing around then any of us others." At that Duo chuckled a bit. "But if there is one thing Heero can do is take more then a few setbacks, after all the first time I saw him, I shot him twice, in the process saving the Queen of the World."


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywrited

From here on I might be using references i.e. the anime and the manga Episode Zero and Endless Waltz

Also I'm looking for a beta reader. Review if you're interested.

And one more thing, sorry this took so long –college is an interesting experience. This is also the first half. I have the other half written just not typed I am motivated more by reviews…since it doesn't take that long to click the button and say, "hey I read it please update" or "I hate it die in a corner" be bold and let me know you've read it. More will be coming hopefully soon.

_Gundam Pilots in Hiding- Chapter Four_

Duo watched the children's surprised faces with amusement.

"The queen of the world…what the hell?"

"Yep!" Duo thought for a minute, "Anyway we're talking about 01, Heero Yuy. Well like I said I met 01 under interesting circumstances. It was a few weeks after the Earth had been blessed with my presence, that I was at the bottom of the ocean taking out some Cancers and Pisces with my one of a kind beam scythe that _worked underwater_!!! Do you realize how cool that is!? My weapon was by far the most versatile! I mean I worked under water, you could smack things with it, and change the direction of the beam and scare the living shit out of the enemies as this giant black machine with glowing green eyes and scythe came out of nowhere because I also had the best Hyper jammers anywhere even today…" Duo got side tracked. Richard and Matt were ok with this but Elliot wanted to hear more about the men, or boys behind the machines then the gadgets themselves.

"Uncle Max! Go back to 01!" he whined, Elliot could admit when he whined…he really could…

Duo pouted but finally pulled himself back on track. "Alright, alright geez. Well anyway once I destroyed the underwater suits I stumbled upon what they had been looking for. It was this nifty suit that was designed very similarly to mine, and it was about to commit suicide. Well I switched the direction of my beam on my nifty underwater capable scythe (if any one tells you that any Gundam but 02 is the best you can now refute them) and disabled the Self Destruct mechanism. The mechanic and street kid not to mention the thief would not allow this beautiful machine, which I affectionately named Spare Parts, to sit and rust on the bottom of the ocean so I set up Death Scythe to retrieve the pretty thing by remote.

"I still had a sea base to destroy so I crept inside it only to find the guards dead and all security systems shut down. This of course sent my internal alarms screeching. I ran quickly to the sea platform where anyone could see my baby-" Duo was interrupted by Richard and Matt's squawks.

"What?" Duo looked innocently confused, quite a feat for such an old man.

"Tell me you didn't just call your Gundam 'my baby'…?!" Richard exclaimed and Matt nodded emphatically.

"Yeah and?" Duo still looked innocently confused but this time with a spark of amusement.

"Never mind." Two exasperated sighs followed.

"Ok. Moving on, remember at this point due to the secrecy of my mission anyone who saw me or by buddy had a death date of that moment. So to prevent this I ran down to the sea platform only to sea a short guy in a green tank, black spandex- yes, SPANDEX- shorts and bed hair about to shoot a crazy blond chick in a tacky blue dress with earrings fit for an 80 year old, old maid. Really if I had not been worried about Death Scythe and Spare Parts I'd have shot the hideous outfit no matter who was in it at the time." Duo paused to reminisce but was spurred back into his tale by three vicious glares.

"Anyway I shot Mr. Spandex in the arm making him drop the gun. The idiot still made a grab for his gun (exhibit A for proving that Heero Yuy is a suicidal bastard). 'So much for scaring the buggers off', I thought, so I shot him again this time in the thigh clearly missing his Femoral Artery and any other artery you can think of, thank you very much. Well I admit I was expecting the girl to either run away once she was safe, or thank me then run. Not this chick. What does she do? She yells at _me_ for shooting the guy who was about to off _her_! Crazy, yeah? You'd think I'd just shot the Pope the way Miss Ugly Blue Dress yelled at me! She threw herself between her attacker (Mr. Spandex) and her knight in shining armor (me) and proceeded to bandage his wounds by ripping up the hideous dress, come to think of it that really was the only use I would accept for that dress as it wasn't fit to be worn at all.

"Now here is where you should be confused (I sure as hell was): 1. why the hell would she try to help he who was about to kill her? 2. why scream at your savior? and 3. why the hell are they even there? Of course my ponderings weren't answered because at that moment Death Scythe and Spare Parts broke the surface. Human nature being what it is they had to look at what was emerging from the depths." Duo tsked and ignored the fact he totally would have looked too. "So I pulled out one of my supremely nifty gadgets. I am the king of gadgets and useful things that are hidden in places no one would ever find (I so had the best technology of all of the pilots ). This particular gadget emitted a high intensity light that blinded both the randomly placed morons from seeing my Mecha of Doom.

"I don't know how Heero knew but I think he had radar installed in his brain. Well once he knew that it was _his_ Gundam being hauled from the deep he jumped on some pre-prepared torpedoes and flew off to kill the Gundams. As my beautiful machines went for another swim (or sink) all my thoughts consisted of were, 'NOOOOOO MY BABY!!!!!! My spare parts!!! How the hell did he know the impact resistance of Gundams?!" Then I ran to the railing and saw Heero floating limply in the water 'Good riddance!' was all that crossed my mind. Turns out the ungrateful girl I saved was Relena Peacecraft-"  
"RELENA PEACECRAFT?!!?" Needless to say Duo was interrupted again.

"I told you I saved the Queen of the World." Duo said smugly, while thoroughly enjoying their poleaxed expressions and sputtering. "Later I came to regret saving Relena but that is a tale for later. So I was preparing for the retrieval of Death Scythe and Spare Parts when my network of spies informed me of Heero's capture and of his being held in the hospital. This guy knew the impact resistance of a Gundam's armor! There was no way in hell I was going to let the Alliance get their disease spreading Church burning hands on his knowledge!

"I being myself went off to rescue the idiot. The only drawback is that I had no white horse to charge around on…….."


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywrited

From here on I might be using references i.e. the anime and the manga Episode Zero and Endless Waltz

Also I'm looking for a beta reader. Review if you're interested.

And one more thing, sorry this took so long –college is an interesting experience. This is also the last chapter mainly because I can't seem to wrap my mind and schedule around finishing it properly. I do have an epilogue of sorts but I am motivated more by reviews and might wind up putting it up if I can find the time (and the notebook it's in! I moved!). Since it doesn't take that long to click the button and say, "hey I read it please update" or "I hate it, die in a corner" be bold and let me know you've read it.

_Gundam Pilots in Hiding- Chapter Five_

"Well despite my lack of a white horse, the rescuing of Suicidal Moron # 1 (Relena was # 2) went fairly smoothly. Well ok maybe not so smoothly, Heero chose the most painful way out of his restraints and ignored me while I blew open the outside wall and offered a parachute. Well he took the parachute but didn't use it, so while I floated down the hospital stories and cliff using another spiffy gadget that was capable of helicopter motions and doubled as a scythe, Heero tumbled down and down only to be saved by the Pink Princess's Screech of Doom that made him open his parachute, too late, but enough to slow him down. I swear Relena Peacecraft was a banshee in a past life." The boys were utterly horrified by Duo's lack of respect. "Well whatever Heero is, he's near indestructible, he came out of that fall with only a few vague scratches and a broken leg."

"Only a leg, common Duo that's ridiculous." Richard said.

"I never said Heero Yuy was bound by reality!" Duo said vaguely.

"_Anyway…?_" Elliot prodded testily.

" Yeah, yeah, slave driver. Well one of my minion- I mean loyal and worthy workers asked me to look over the retrieval of my two Gundams Mr. Suicide set his leg in front of me which was gross. Then he didn't even thank me for rescuing Spare Parts, who I found out was actually named Wing, from his forced swim by means of a sweeper ship.

"Long annoying, make-me-want-to-shoot-Heero-all-over-again story short Heero refused any help in repairing his Gundam. So I went to bed, seemed the logical thing to do after my hectic day. I woke up just in time to see the bastard fly off in his miraculously fixed Gundam. Turns out the-" Here Duo had a moment where his guests could almost see the smoke rising from his ears "Turns out that son of a jackal fixed Spare Parts with Death Scythe!" Richard winced in sympathy knowing how possessive and loving Duo was of his machines.

"From there I met the other Gundam pilots. Trowa Barton, 03, a silent guy who was a former merc, stole his name from the original pilot after witnessing his death, and last time I saw him was working as a clown with his sister Cathy Bloom. Quatre Winner, 04, the nicest of us all until you put him in the Zero system, the heir to the biggest corporation in the United Earth Sphere, and the pacifist who would cry for the men he killed. And finally Wuffers, or as he insisted (I never listened) Chang Wufei, the last of the Dragon Clan of L5, widowed at fourteen, stick up his ass, honor and justice obsessed kick ass fighter and a witness of his home colony's self destruction.

''Trowa was our infiltrator, despite his weird hair he was able to infiltrate OZ's ranks multiple times. He had this quiet strength about him, and a little heard wisdom. Hell he was very quiet but he never was silent when something needed to be said. He had the funniest sense of humor, the littlest thing could set him off in absolute gales of laughter but his dry wit often caught the rest of us by surprise. His job in the circus was being a target for his sister's knife throwing, and taking care of the lions. Trowa had a way with animals, they were similar I guess … hell I dunno, but he had a crappy past that's up to him to share and we related.

"Quatre was our little desert prince. The nicest guy, he bloody kills you with kindness, especially across the negotiation table. I swear that guy thinks it's his fault there's no air in space. The most brilliant tactician in the world, but he thinks he has to save everyone and everything and almost kills himself with guilt when he can't. No matter what he's seen he'll always be that naive little rich kid, but I wouldn't have anyone else lead our battles.

"Wuffers was so steeped in honor that just a simple nickname could have him chasing me with his katana. He was serious too. Sometimes I think he was more seriously devoted to the cause then any of us, granted Heero gave him a run for his money but his duty came from training where Wufei's came from his utter devotion to his roots and the revenge for his wife. He also had to continue her quest for justice. He called his Gundam Nataku instead of Shen Long in remembrance. He's a fierce warrior, and a brilliant scholar and one who I was honored to fight beside.

"All of us were given the chance to carry out Operation Meteor and all of us refused. And we did it again during the rebellion a couple years later. We stopped the destruction of earth, we stopped the death and destruction but we weren't hailed as heroes. In fact we were branded as vicious thugs and bullies. The name that meant so much to me the combination of my families, the way I've remembered the good hearted people in my life was dragged through the mud. I've heard you Richard, and Elliot, both talk horribly about us and had to keep silent. Well I'm sick of it. All of us sacrificed for your happiness. I'll never see my four brothers again boys. And that breaks my heart every time I think about it." Duo's face suddenly looked old and worn not jovial and warm like it normally did. With a sigh he told them to go to bed, that they could hear the rest tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywriter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copywriter

What's this? An Epilogue? Omg. And this really is the end. Since it doesn't take that long to click the button and say, "hey I read it, love you." or "I hate it, die in a corner" be bold and let me know you've read it.

_Gundam Pilots in Hiding- Chapter 6 or Epilogue _

"Today I finally have your papers graded. Most of you did very well on them. Elliot stay after class a moment." Elliot mentally sighed when the teacher, Ms. Zeventein, handed back his paper only to find a big fat "F" on it. He had a feeling why he was being told to stay back; it was a dreaded request since the class was the last one of the day.

When the door closed behind the last student Elliot's teacher sat on the edge of her desk and gave Elliot the look that only seasoned teachers can perfect. It said, "I'm so disappointed in you" loud and clear. Elliot of course had no reason to be ashamed but the look inspired and automatic feeling of remorse.

"If you needed an extension on your paper I would have given it to you. You didn't need to make up such ridiculous lies, Elliot." Ms. Zeventein said.

"It's not lies Ms. Zeventein, everything in there is true. My sources were not lying when they told me the facts, and I'm horrified that such an important moment in history has been so distorted! Then man who is Duo Maxwell has suffered greatly, overcome his trials, saved the world twice and how is he treated? He was forced to change his name. A name that honored those that he lost and all for a world who could not believe in the peace enough to realize that the Eve War was so twisted that no one was truly to blame!" Elliot was rarely so impassioned about things other then history but even this was a new level for him, decided Ms. Zeventein. She opened her mouth to argue when the door opened and in came a short man with the longest braid she'd ever seen. He had a grin on his face and a sparkle in his purple eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day! My Elliot held after class!" It was Mr. Duwello, one of the most respected men on the colony, it was rare that he came to pick up his nephew but whenever he did it was always a fun event because he wasn't often seen in this sector of L2.

"Mr. Duwello! Elliot will be done in a moment, we were discussing his paper on modern history!" Ms. Zeventein while years younger then Max still blushed like a schoolgirl in front of the man who had changed so much for L2.

"Oh, the one on the Gundam Pilots? What's wrong with it?" Max wanted to know.

"It's full of … I don't even know what to call it, speculation? Lies?" She was rather horrified that he of all people had to hear of it.

"Tell me Ms. Zeventein, did you live during the war?" Max asked leaning against one of the student desks. Elliot had a slightly disturbing smirk that she'd never seen on his face.

"Well no, but I'm well versed in the histories."

"Might I suggest looking through newspapers and as much of the military orders as you can find? I helped Elliot with his paper, and he backed everything up with cold hard evidence, He's a smart boy. He'd have gotten along well with Chang Wufei." Ms. Zeventein almost gaped, because the man supported Elliot's warped views, everyone knew that Chang Wufei was 05 and a zealot.

"Mr. Duwello, he said he interviewed a pilot!"

"Did he? Elliot I thought I told you to stick to the cold hard facts."

"I did, but Duo Maxwell's story needed to be heard." Elliot said stubbornly.

"Did you mention that he came back to his colony and after setting up Madnug Mechanics he adopted eleven children off the streets and raised them to be productive members of society?" Ms. Zeventein gaped Mr. Duwello was talking about himself. She simply could not believe it. "Yes, Ms. Zeventein, I'm Duo Maxwell. Jumble the letters and you get Max Duwello, reverse Madnug, and you get Gundam. You don't believe me? Well here." Duo pulled an old photo of his younger self, standing by his horrifying Gundam out of his wallet and put it on the desk (it was ok, he had copies anyway). "I'll be taking Elliot home now, his Mom hates it when we're late, she always hits me with a metal spoon. I hope you reconsider his grade." The newly discovered Duo draped an arm around Elliot and walked out rambling about all the wonderful things his mother had bribed him with for picking up Elliot.

Ms. Zeventein stared at that photo for at least an hour in utter shock after they left, and when a book came out by Max Duwello, _Duo's Braid_, she bought a copy and kept the old photo tucked into the chapter describing Duo's redemption, his new family and his better colony.

Duo, well, he wrote the book under his new name and included many of the pictures that he had collected over the years and on the very last page, the one that mirrored the author's picture, he wrote, "I am Duo." The book sold millions of copies, and soon four other books followed, each with what really happened.

Richard inherited the Madnug Mechanics; Elliot went on to become a well-respected History professor. Matt worked for Elliot when he graduated and soon became one of their main inventors. Elliot and Matt, despite their technical differences, remained excellent friends.

The five pilots never saw one another again, Duo died not long after his memoirs were published, old age and his past as a street rat caught up with him, spiting his nasty immune system the L2 plague had mutated inside of him for all those years and killed him. Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei came to his funeral. All had their lives changed by a short feisty braided street rat when they were fifteen, and again so many years later that same short feisty street rat turned respected businessman had given them the courage to step out and tell the truth. …… But ultimately, it was because of a ridiculous little high school kid who couldn't keep hiss whiney trap shut about homework.


End file.
